Amor Oculto
by Ulqui-Vizard
Summary: Todo era normal en Xcution, pero la inesperada visita de alguien, cambiara las cosas entre dos miembros.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hallo Hallo, ha vuelto genio de los fics con otra de sus maravillas (?) OK NO ._.**

**Espero disfruten este fic de mi 2da pareja favorita de Bleach**

**A leer se ha dicho .w.**

Capitulo 1

-Ah…maldición, no se por donde empezar esta historia…Dijo un pelirroja de dos coletas algo avergonzada.

-Solo cuéntame, Riruka-chan, soy tu amiga, no? Dijo una chica de pelo anaranjada y sonriente.

-Bien, Orihime-chan…todo empezó…

7 MESES ATRÁS

Todo parecía un día normal en Xcution, Giriko en el bar, Jackie viendo sus botas, Ginjo golpeando a Ichigo para que entrenase, Yukio jugando con su consola de juegos y Riruka comiendo donas. Pero Chad interrumpe esa paz, entrando de golpe en la sala de Xcution, muy alterado.

-Ah, Chad, que sucede? Pregunto Ginjo a Chad, quien respiraba fuerte.

-Hay problemas chicos, Tsukishima…viene hacia acá!

Todos en Xcution quedaron shockeados, al escuchar a Chad decir eso. Al instante la puerta se rompe y aparece Tsukishima. Quien al pisar el suelo de Xcution es atacado por Ichigo inmediatamente.

-Maldito, que diablos haces aquí? Dijo Ichigo con un tono de voz fuerte, mientras forzaba su espada con la de Tsukishima.

-Oh, veo que haz desarrollado parte de tu Fullbringer, pero…en ese instante Tsukishima ataca a Ichigo en el brazo, pero el bloquea el corte.

-Oh…también veo que ya conoces mi habilidad…

En ese entonces, Riruka estaba en la espalda de Tsukishima apuntándole con su Love Gun.

-Esto termina acá!

-Muy lenta…Tsukishima rápidamente se da la vuelta y corta a Riruka, pero ella no es cortada, ya que en el medio se puso Yukio.

-Yukio…Dijo la pelirroja shockeada.

-Oh…pobre chico, has salvado a la niña, pero tu no lo estarás…Tsukishima intenta volver a cortar a Riruka, pero nuevamente Yukio se puso en el medio.

-Yukio…detente…

-Que aburrido…creo que me iré…nos vemos. Tsukishima se marcho dejando a todos los miembros de Xcution impactados por los sucesos.

-Yukio…Yukio…YUKIO!

Ginjo y Jackie llegaron a donde estaba el chico e inmediatamente, lo tomaron y lo pusieron en una camilla. Riruka estaba desconsolada, se aferro a Ginjo, diciéndole repetidas veces que salvara a Yukio. Ichigo se llevo a Riruka afuera, para sacarla del ambiente.

-Riruka…estas bien? Pregunto Ichigo a la pelirroja.

-Si…un poco mejor…gracias…

Ichigo no sabia que hacer en estas situaciones.

-Ichigo…

-Si? Que pasa

-Pues…tu sabes el por que…Yukio hizo eso…

Ichigo no pensó en eso, solo estaba concentrado en Tsukishima.

-Pues…quizás por que son compañeros? Dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

-No creo…Yukio nunca se ha preocupado por alguien mas que el mismo y su consola de videojuegos…Dijo Riruka algo desconsolada.

Ichigo y Riruka siguieron caminando por el parque durante unos minutos e Ichigo llevo a Riruka al piso de Xcution.

-Gracias, Ichigo…nos vemos…

-Si…

Riruka cerró la puerta, y rompió a llorar, no había nadie, todos se habían ido al hospital, ya que aun no conocían de Orihime para que le curara las heridas inmediatamente.

-Porque…Porque me siento así? Riruka estaba temblando, no podía creer que Yukio, la persona mas fría que ha conocido, la salvara. De tanto llorar se quedo dormida en el sofá. Al amanecer, Riruka despertó y vio a Jackie sentada a su lado.

-J-Jackie! Yukio! Como esta? Dijo Riruka muy alarmada.

-Tranquilízate, el esta bien, pero aun no despierta…te he venido a buscar para que vayas con nosotros para el hospital.

Riruka tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, es lo menos que puede hacer.

Pasaron unos 25 minutos y habían llegado al hospital, en la sala de espera estaban Ginjo y Giriko tomando un café.

-Oh…Riruka, buenos días. Dijo Ginjo a Riruka

-Ginjo, Yukio…

-No te preocupes por el…si quieres puedes ir a verlo…

Riruka asintió y fue a la sala donde estaba Yukio todavía dormido, al parecer las heridas fueron algo profundas.

-Y-Yukio….porque….por que hiciste eso? Dijo Riruka tratando de no llorar.

Yukio empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, Riruka se acercó casi corriendo a él y le tomo su mano.

-Y-Yukio…Riruka trataba de aguantar llorar pero era demasiada obvia.

-Je..Je, Yukio apenas podía reír.

-Yukio…dime…porque…porque diablos me salvaste! Dijo Riruka llorando.

-Qui…eres…saber…lo? Dijo Yukio con su tono de voz tan bajo.

Riruka estaba mas que decidida a saber el porqué, le asintió con la cabeza a Yukio, y el con su mano le dijo que se acercase mas a el para decirle. Riruka se acercó lentamente a él.

-Es…por…que…

En ese instante Yukio unió sus labios con los de Riruka, ella estaba roja, y pasaban miles de cosas por su cabeza, pero se dejo llevar por el momento.

-Te…amo…Riruka…

Las palabras de Yukio hicieron que el corazón de Riruka se acelerara y toda su cara estaba roja.

-Q-Que dices? C-Creo que tienes algo de fiebre…si eso debe ser. Dijo Riruka con una pequeña carcajada y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y puso su espalda, contra la puerta.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías…Yukio.

**Bueno hasta queda**

**Reviews, tomates, criticas, lo que sea menos su madre xDDD**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo, creo que me emocione con la historia hacia que tendrá buen camino**

**Espero sigan leyéndola nwn**

Capitulo 2

-Oh…Riruka-chan eso quiere decir que a ti te gustaba Yukio? Dijo Orihime mientras comía una dona.

-Pues…si, de hecho siempre me gusto, pero nunca quise decírselo, creí que me odiaría o algo así, por eso era tan fría con el.

-Bueno, sigue contándome más…

-No hace falta que lo digas…bueno lo siguiente fue…

DE VUELTA EN LA HISTORIA

Riruka estaba totalmente roja…creer que el chico que siempre amo, le diría las palabras más reconfortantes y llenadoras, ese chico frio que siempre la molestaba y casi no hablaba. Se escuchaban unos pasos en el pasillo del hospital, era Jackie, quien se dirigía a donde Riruka, al llegar donde ella, la abrazo.

-Jackie…

-Ves…todo salió bien, como dije. Dijo Jackie mientras le sonreía a Riruka.

-Tu…lo sabias, cierto?

-Pues, claro, incluso lo tienes escrito en la cara.

Riruka soltó una pequeña risa.

-No sé que debo hacer, lo que paso fue muy repentino…

-Debes estar tranquila y esperar a que salga de aquí bien…ven, vamos con Ginjo y Giriko, están preocupados por ti.

Para Riruka era imposible estar tranquila, todavía se le pasa por la cabeza ese beso…tan reconfortante y cálido que le dio el chico quien siempre amo.

-Riruka? Que sucede, estas mareada? Pregunto Ginjo a Riruka quien estaba distraída.

-No es nada Ginjo…Riruka se sentó en la silla cercana a Jackie, quien ya se encontraba sentada.

-Si me disculpan, iré a hablar con el medico. Giriko se levanto y con una pequeña reverencia, se marcho, quedando solo Ginjo, Jackie y Riruka en la sala.

Después de unas horas de espera, Giriko volvió a donde estaban sentados ellos.

-G-Giriko…como te ha ido? Pregunto Riruka a Giriko.

-Todo esta absolutamente bien, los médicos han dicho que saldrá en un minuto más y podremos llevárnoslo.

Riruka sintió como su corazón dejaba el sufrimiento para dejar que entrara la sensación de alegría y paz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llamaron a Ginjo para que fuera a la sala en donde estaba Yukio, quien salió con el, llevándolo en una silla de ruedas.

Riruka al verlo, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido de lo normal y como su cara se ponía roja. Jackie la tomo del brazo y le dijo.

-Vámonos, Riruka, Yukio volverá con nosotros a Xcution.

-S-Si…

Todos los Fullbringers se marcharon del hospital, para dirigirse al departamento, donde estaba el piso de Xcution. Al llegar ahí dejaron a Yukio en el sofá.

-Riruka, puedes quedarte con el un rato, yo debo de ir a buscar a Kurosaki para seguir entrenándolo. Jackie se había ido con Giriko, para comprar algunas cosas.

-Si…no te preocupes Ginjo. Dijo la pelirroja.

Ginjo se había esfumado después de unos segundos quedando solo Yukio y Riruka en la habitación. Riruka no sabia que decir, su corazón latía tan rápido que apenas podía respirar.

-Riruka…que sucede? Pregunto el rubio a ella.

-N-No es nada, Yukio…solo estaba pensando. Dijo Riruka soltando una falsa risa y rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya veo…Yukio se acercó a Riruka hasta quedar hombro con hombro, haciendo que Riruka quedara mas roja de lo usual.

-Y por que estas tan roja, acaso tienes fiebre? Diciendo esto Yukio puso su frente con la de ella, haciendo que ella no pudiera ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Y por que ahora no me miras? Yukio tomo su rostro y acerco sus labios, los unió con ella, haciendo que Riruka volviera a sorprenderse, trataba de decirle que basta, pero su corazón y sus pensamientos no la dejaban.

-Yukio…por que haces esto? Pregunto la pelirroja toda roja.

-Es obvio no? Porqué te amo, Riruka. El rubio le sonrió.

-Q-Que dices…seguramente deben ser las medicinas si, si. Riruka se levanto, pero fue detenida por Yukio quien le tomo la mano.

-Yo…no estoy bromeando Riruka, en serio, Te amo, eres la única persona que siempre se acercó a mi, y a pesar de las peleas que tuvimos sentí que había una conexión ahí, pero me daba miedo decirte mis sentimientos y que me dejaras solo….Al decir esto a Yukio le empezó a brotar una lagrima.

Riruka al verlo así, lo abrazo y le dijo.

-Perdóname, Yukio, creí que todo esto era un sueño, creí que tu nunca amarías a alguien como yo. Dijo Riruka no pudiendo aguantar sus lágrimas. El abrazo más fuerte, haciendo que ella llorara en su pecho.

-Yukio…yo, siempre quise que me dijeras esas palabras…y ahora que los has hecho…me siento tan feliz. Al decir eso, Riruka unió sus labios con los de Yukio, quedando el sorprendido ante la acción de ella, pero no se sentía como un beso normal, ahora entre los dos se sentía como se conectaban.

-Yukio…te amo. Dijo la pelirroja aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Yukio con sus dedos se las seco y volvió a besarla.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Riruka mira de reojo la sala y ve a Jackie sentada observándolos.

-Y-Yukio…La pelirroja se alejó de él, quedando sorprendido y ella totalmente roja.

-Que sucede? Pareces como si hubieras visto a…Yukio se dio la vuelta y vio a Jackie quien con su mano lo saludaba. Yukio también quedo rojo. Jackie se acercó a ellos y les acaricio la cabeza a ambos.

-Tranquilos, chicos, nadie más que yo sabe de esto, así que estense tranquilos, juro no revelar su secreto. Riruka miro a Jackie con unos ojos de esperanza. Yukio solo miro para otro lado frustrado y algo rojo.

-Bien chicos creo que Ginjo pronto llegara con Kurosaki y Giriko pronto se dará cuenta que lo he dejado solo, así que, tengan cuidado a partir de ahora. Dijo Jackie mientras se sentaba en un taburete cercano al bar.

Yukio y Riruka estaban tranquilos sabiendo que Jackie guardara su secreto y ambos se tomaron la mano, y Riruka cayo dormida ante el.

-Duerme tranquila, mi ángel…

**Hasta aquí lo dejo por falta de tiempo e imaginación xD**

**Dejen Reviews y la dentadura de su abuela (?) xD**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno he vuelto con otro capitulo, este lo hice mas corto**

**Intentare hacer el próximo capitulo un poco mas largo**

Capitulo 3

-Ohhh, que hermoso Riruka-chan. Dijo Orihime con los ojos en forma de estrella.

-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto. Dijo Riruka tratando de calmar a Orihime.

-Sigue, sigue queda mas, lo se.

-Bien…

DEVUELTA EN LA HISTORIA

Habían pasado un mes desde los sucesos anteriores, Yukio y Riruka estaban muy bien juntos, claro que Jackie aun les guardaba el secreto a ambos, pero todo secreto tiene un soborno, y el de Jackie era que le compraran un par de botas nuevas. Yukio y Riruka no tuvieron otra alternativa mas que ir a comprarlas y de vuelta, Riruka frustrada le dijo a Yukio.

-Por dios, esa Jackie, aprovechándose de una situación como esta. Dijo Riruka con las mejillas infladas.

-Pero…no crees que eso es bueno? Dijo Yukio

-Por que lo dices?

-Por esto…Yukio se acerco a Riruka y la beso en los labios.

-Tienes razón, todo tiene su lado bueno. Dijo Riruka sonriendo y agarrándose del brazo de Yukio.

Al casi llegar al piso de Xcution se encontraron con un hombre quien estaba leyendo un libro.

-T-Tu…que haces acá…TSUKISHIMA!

-Oh, vaya si no son mis viejos amigos Yukio y Riruka…Dijo Tsukishima sonriendo picaramente.

-Responde!

-Que agresivo chico solo he venido aquí, para terminar lo que no pude. Dijo Tsukishima.

-No me tomes el pelo…ahora yo vengo preparado.

-Oh…veamos quien es más rápido. Tsukishima tomo el separador de su libro y lo saco.

-BOOK OF THE END

-INVADERS MUST D….

En ese instante Tsukishima cortó a Yukio, antes de que librara su Fullbringer y cayo al suelo, desmayándose.

-Y-Yukio…?

-Ya he terminado…tienes suerte Riruka. Tsukishima se marcho, y en ese instante Riruka fue corriendo donde Yukio quien estaba en el suelo.

-Yukio…resiste…Yukio…Riruka lo tomo y lo llevo a Xcution, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Ichigo.

-Que sucede, Riru…

-Ichigo, ayúdame, Yukio…

Ichigo tomo a Yukio y lo llevo al sofá.

-Inoue, acércate, por favor, ayuda a nuestro amigo.

Una chica de pelo anaranjada se acerco corriendo en donde estaba Ichigo.

-Si, no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, pero, necesito ver donde esta la herida, por favor.

Riruka asintió, y le saco la parte superior a Yukio, pero…

-Eh? Esto no puede ser….

-Que esta pasando aquí…Ichigo estaba sorprendido ante lo que vio.

-DONDE ESTA EL CORTE!?

**Bueno hasta acá llega, dejen Reviews y Galletas de su abuela (?) xDD**

**Bye Bye**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno, aquí llego el otro capitulo de este fic nwn**

**Desde ahora subiré capítulos de mis fics todos los Viernes (a veces no podre, pero la gran mayoría del tiempo sera ese día)**

**Bueno eso era xDDD**

Capitulo 4

-Ahora recuerdo, es cierto, que Yukio-kun no tenía ninguna herida. Dijo Orihime.

-Si, pues, me pareció muy extraño que el corte de una espada no le hiciera nada. Dijo Riruka.

-Entonces…

-Bueno, déjame seguir contando.

DE VUELTA A LA HISTORIA

-Como es posible…Riruka todavía no podía creer que Yukio no tenía ninguna herida, ella vio con sus propios ojos, como Tsukishima lo corto y lo dejo en el piso con una espada.

-Riruka-chan…si algo raro ocurre llámame, si? Dijo Orihime.

-S-Si…gracias…Inoue-chan…Dijo Riruka sin ánimos.

Orihime se marcho del edificio, Ichigo quien estuvo con Riruka le pregunto algo.

-Riruka, dime…como sucedió esto? Pregunto Ichigo.

-Veníamos de comprar un envió de Jackie, y se nos interpuso Tsukishima, y este fue el resultado.

-Pero…por que solo habría de atacar a Yukio? No tiene sentido, si el vino a matar, quiere decir que no habría sobrevivientes.

-No lo se, pero me alegro de que Yukio este bien.

Ichigo todavía estaba pensando el por que de todo, era difícil buscar una respuesta sin todas las piezas necesarias.

Ginjo había llegado después de unas horas junto con Jackie y Giriko, al ver a Yukio en el sofá, pensaron que se trataría que estuviera cansado, pero no fue la misma reacción al escucharlo de Ichigo.

-Y eso es lo que paso…

-No me lo puedo creer…Dijo Ginjo.

-Ese maldito de Tsukishima…Dijo Jackie.

-Bueno, según he visto, el Señor Yukio, se encuentra en estado estable, por lo tanto no deberíamos por que preocuparnos tanto. Dijo Giriko.

-Creo…que tienes razón. Dijo Riruka aun desanimada.

Al instante, Yukio se levanto. Giriko se acerco a el y le dijo.

-Oye, Yukio, si planeas ser el héroe, no era buen momento para….Pero Ginjo es interrumpido por el mismo Yukio quien lo había dejado en suelo con un corte profundo. Ginjo cayo al suelo sangrando.

-GINJO!

-Yukio, se puede saber por que hiciste eso? Le pregunto Jackie a Yukio, pero el respondió con un corte, dejando también a Jackie en el suelo.

-Ba…su…ra. Dijo Yukio en un tono de voz muy cambiado.

Riruka estaba aterrorizada al ver a Yukio haciendo eso, a sus amigos. Ichigo cargo contra Yukio. Pero el se desvaneció.

-Maldito! Donde te escondes! Dijo Ichigo agarrando fuerte su Zanpakuto.

Yukio apareció de la espalda de Ichigo y lo corto, pero no basto para dejarlo en el suelo.

-Kuro…saki…Ichi…go, mi…maes…tro…quiere…TU SANGRE! Yukio bastante alterado uso su Fullbringer.

-INVADERS MUST DIE.

Ichigo fue enviado al videojuego de Yukio, pero este tipo de juego era más oscuro, los enemigos eran sombras que Ichigo cortaba fácilmente.

-Ja! Eso es todo! Dijo Ichigo confiado.

-No…me…subes…times. Las sombras que Ichigo corto habían volvido a levantarse, pero, ellas se dividían.

-QUE!? Ichigo fue atrapado por las sombras y gritando se ahogo en un mar de oscuridad.

-DETENTE! Yukio recibió un impacto de luz, era Orihime, quien uso su poder para darle a Yukio mientras estaba poniendo atención a su consola. La consola cayó al suelo y salio Ichigo del juego.

-Tie…nen…suer…te. Yukio salto muy alto y desaparecio de Xcution dejando a Ginjo y a Jackie en el suelo.

-Kurosaki-kun…estas bien? Pregunto Orihime quien se acerco corriendo a Ichigo a ver como estaba.

-Si, Inoue, no te preocupes por mi, mejor ayuda a los que están heridos.

-De acuerdo. Orihime fue corriendo donde estaban Ginjo y Jackie e inicio la sanación.

Mientras, en el piso, estaba Riruka, tirada en el suelo, arrinconada, llorando, no podía creerlo, quien era el?, el de verdad era Yukio?, de verdad era la persona que amo desde hace tiempo? Muchas dudas recorrían en la cabeza de Riruka mientras esta se desahogaba con lágrimas.

-Yukio…por que? Dijo Riruka entre lágrimas.

**Hasta acá llega por esta semana**

**Dejen Reviews, y no se, una limosnita para este pobre vagabundo (?) xDDDD**

**Bye Bye**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bueno este capitulo tampoco tiene mucho que decir uwu**

**Pero es lo que pude hacer**

Capitulo 5

-Lo siento Riruka-chan…tengo un poco de mala memoria por eso no recordaba mucho. Dijo Orihime disculpándosele.

-N-No te preocupes, Orihime. Dijo Riruka.

-Bien, y que sucedió después…

-Etto…así lo que sucedió fue…

DE VUELTA EN LA HISTORIA

En el piso de Xcution habían 6 figuras, de las cuales 2 estaban en el suelo sangrando, habían otras 2 que las ayudaban, otra que estaba enfadada y la ultima que estaba en un rincón llorando.

-Yukio…que te sucedió? Dijo Riruka entre lágrimas.

Entonces se le acerca Ichigo.

-Estas bien, Riruka? Dijo Ichigo algo desanimado.

-S-Si…no te preocupes. Dijo Riruka.

Ichigo se sienta al lado de ella.

-Ichigo…

-Si?

-Por que…sabes el por que Yukio se comporto así?

-Mmmmm lo siento, ni siquiera yo sabría como responderte.

-Je…suponía que dirías eso.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos. Llego Giriko a donde estaban ellos 2.

-Señor Ichigo y Riruka…Ginjo y Jackie están estado estable no tienen de que preocuparse, pero ahora mismo necesitan algo de descanso. Dijo Giriko.

Ichigo se levanto y fue donde estaban. Giriko se dio vuelta y también iba a ir, pero fue detenido por algo que le estaba tomando parte del pantalón.

-Giriko….Dijo Riruka tomándole la parte baja del pantalón.

-Si…

-Sabes el por que, Yukio no tenia el corte? Pregunto Riruka.

-Se me es difícil contestarle, pero si quiere saber mi opinión, no dudare en dársela. Dijo Giriko.

-Bien…dímela. Dijo Riruka aun con la mirada en el suelo y abrazada a sus piernas.

-Viendo los sucesos podría decirse que se trata de un plan, el cual invento el mismo Tsukishima, pero lo del corte sin daño y los bruscos cambios de poderes del Señor Yukio, todavía me dejan perplejo. Dijo Giriko.

-Entonces…quieres decir que toda la culpa es de Tsukishima? Dijo Riruka.

-Basándose en todas las piezas, diría que es correcto. Dijo Giriko.

Entonces en ese momento, la tristeza de Riruka es cambiada por odio, pero un odio puro. Se levanto de donde estaba sentada, con decisión se acerco a Ichigo, puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo.

-Ichigo…Orihime….vamos por Tsukishima. Dijo Riruka.

Pero de repente entra alguien en el piso.

-Ichigo…tu no iras solo con ella verdad? Pregunto la misteriosa figura acompañada de otra más.

**Hasta acá queda**

**Dejen Reviews y la billetera de su abuelo (?)**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
